The Kage level genin
by artishkoza
Summary: Naruto finds out about his past and is trained by the nine tails. Powerful/Smart Naruto. NarutoxIno. Other pairings to be decided. Sasuke and Sakura bashing at the beginning. New chapter every 1-2 weeks. Going to be a long story.


Author's note: Hey guys, this is my first time writing any type of story so if you have any comments or concerns just leave a review and i will try to improve the story as best i can. I will be adding some new content, but most of the changes will be in Naruto's personality and in the story itself. Also a little side note this story was inspired by Naruto: Shifts In Life by The Engulfing Silence and The Aftermath by MysticTraveller, if you like this story you should check them out.

I don't own Naruto in any way shape or form

Let the story begin

Minato – Narration

'Minato' – Thought

"Minato" – Speech

Fire style: Fire ball jutsu – Jutsu name

"Fire style: Fire ball jutsu" – Character using a jutsu

Prologue

(Konoha October 10th – twelve years from the present)

Minato had just used his Flying Raijin level 2. He had used it with lethal force and killed the masked man, however, he had sustained fatal injuries and would not live to see the next morning. He removed the masked man's mask to reveal his former student, Obito, lying there lifeless.

Minato was shocked to say the least but, he quickly regained his composure and Body Flickered away. (Note: Flying Raijin and Body Flicker are the same thing in this story, except Flying Raijin is used for combat and Body Flicker is used for transportation) He appeared in front of the Nine-tailed fox only to find the fox was not hostile.

"WHERE YOU THE ONE WHO FREED ME FROM HIS CONTROL MORTAL" roared the fox. "What do you mean? Who was controlling you?" asked the scared/confused Hokage. The demon said in a softer voice (for a demon) "The man wearing the tiger mask, who possesses the bloodline of the Uchiha." "Yes, i am the one who freed you, for i was the one who killed that man." Minato said in a stern voice, hiding his fear.

"Very well because you have freed me, i will grant you one wish before you seal me" "How did y-" "I know after all this destruction the village will seek to kill me, but since i am unkillable you will do the next best thing and seal me. Plus living inside Kushina for so long helps me read your facial expressions." said the fox matter-of-factly. "Please look after my son, and teach him what he needs to know. He will not have his parents there and if i am correct, the village will treat me as a hero, but as a monster." Minato said with tears in his eyes.

"Very well. I will honour the dying wish of my one time saviour, but before you seal me you need to accept three condicions and answer one question." "What are they?" asked the blond Kage. "One, i will teach him your two most prized techniques along with everything i know when he turns twelve. Two, i will tell him who his parents were and what they did for him.

Three, while i will try my best, i am a being of pure hatred and malice, so if you seal me in him, i will not be a very good conscience for the boy. And finally, what is the boy's name?"said/asked the demon. "Very well, I accept." said Minato running through hand seals. "And his name is... *looks to the baby and smiles* ...Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze . REAPER DEATH SEAL! yells Minato as the fox is sealed into Naruto.

(Present time. Konoha – October 10th 7:00 a.m.)

"Mmm–mmm–mmmhhhhhhh." sighed Naruto as he woke up and stretched his body. Naruto looks at his calendar only to find i was to worst day of the year. At least for him. It was his birthday. Today he was at his most vulnerable, and as luck would have it, it was the day of his final exam to see if he would become a genin.

(October 10th 8:45 a.m. streets of Konoha)

Naruto walked down the street so paranoid you could touch the fear of his being. As soon as Naruto made a turn through an alley, that was a shortcut to the academy, he was jumped by three chunnin ninjas. He tried to run, but the ninjas were too fast. They started beating Naruto senseless.

15 minutes later, when they were done, Naruto had multiple stab wounds and three kunai sticking out of his back. He didn't have time to spend on healing because if he was late he would have to wait for the next genin exam. He was limping until he made it to his class too late.

Iruka without looking at the boy said "You're late Naruto you are goi-" *THUD* Naruto had collapsed from blood loss and everyone in the room looked at the boy but didn't have a care in the world with the exception of a few people (Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Shino Aburame and Iruka). There were a few whispers going around for a bit (ex. Who cares about the dead last. or Oh it's only Naruto.) before a yell came from the most unlikely of sources.

"IDIOTS! Why do your parents lies?!" the yell came from none other than Shikamaru Nara who was running towards Naruto. He picked the boy up over his shoulder and ran to the hospital with, Iruka and Choji following. They entered the hospital only to be blocked by a nurse. "Sorry, this hospital is for _humans_ only. No demons allowed." said the nurse in a cocky voice. As soon as he heard this Iruka threw a kunai at the nurse and have her a cut on the cheek.

"Move or next time i won't miss" Iruka said with hate in his eyes. They took him to the E.R. and everything seemed fine, but after the nurse injected Naruto with something and he started to flat line. The nurse was about to leave when she realized that she couldn't move. "Shadow Possession jutsu complete" said the lazy Nara. Iruka was releasing so much K.I. (Killing Intent) that you could taste it. "You will cure whatever you did to him or you will learn in the worst of ways what a Leaf chunnin is capable of."

(October 10th 9:05 a.m. Naruto's mind scape)

"Ugh, where am i?" said Naruto with a screaming headache. He was about to search until he saw the nine-tailed fox standing there in a cage with a seal tag on it, but what surprised him even more was when the seal was torn off and the fox was now walking towards him. The demon stopped right in front of Naruto and chuckled a little before he started "So, it's time huh?" asked the fox. Naruto looked like he was on the north pole by the way he was shaking.

"Wh-wh-wh-what are y-y-you doing here?" asked the whiskered blond nearly pissing himself. "I was sealed in you by your father, the fourth hokage. When you were to turn twelve, i would teach you everything i know, including the techniques that made your father famous, and i would answer any questions you may have to the best of my abilities before your training begins." said the Nine-tails. "Why would the fourth seal you inside me, his own son?!" said the boy with fear/venom in his voice.

"He did it because i caused destruction to your village against my will, but the fourth knew that the village would need some sort of relief. When i was sealed inside of you, he hoped the village would see you as a hero because you keep the safe from me, but the villagers cant tell the difference between the kunai and the pouch that holds it."

"Who was my mom?"asked Naruto with pure curiosity in his eyes. "She was my previous cage, Kushina Uzumaki." said the fox. "When do we start training?" "I will teach you in here while you recover, but before we begin i will teach you everything you need to know about the ninja world, and a jutsu that will help you learn and train faster."

(October 10th 2:00 p.m. Konoha hospital)

Naruto woke up to Iruka standing guard in his room, Choji eating chips, and Shikamaru taking a nap. "How long was i out?" "About five hours give or take" said his teacher who went wide eyed as soon as he turned to see the boy. "NARUTO? What happened to you?" exclaimed the scarred chunnin. "Huh what do you mean Iruka-sensei?"

"I mean look at yourself." Naruto stood in front of a front of a full length mirror only to find that he had grown 7 inches (his height in shippuden) and he looked more like a clone of Minato. "Huh, so i'm taller and look more like my dad. WAIT, WHAT ABOUT THE GENIN EXAMS!?" "Well, since the day isn't over and you were attacked, i will give you a chance to complete it now. Basically, you have to do make to solid clones, substitute with something and transform."

Naruto did this with ease and was officially made into a genin.

I'm gonna end it here

This was a chapter just meant to explain some stuff and provide some back story. Please let me know what you think and what was unclear. By the way the only reason this was so serious is because i just wanted to explain Naruto's friendships and before you say anything, yes i know that some ANBU would have helped Naruto, but i needed him to have a reason to go into his mind scape. Also i wanted to let you know that the Hokage is also one of his closes people but, i didn't know how to write him in. Kakashi will appear next chapter.


End file.
